


Star Trek Imagines/One Shots

by Characterimagines



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterimagines/pseuds/Characterimagines
Summary: A collection of Star Trek Imagines from TOS, TNG, Enterprise, Voyager, Discovery, and AOS.
Relationships: Chakotay/Reader, Charles "Trip" Tucker III/Reader, Christopher Pike/Reader, Data/Reader, Gary Mitchell/Reader, Geordi La Forge/Reader, Hikaru Sulu/Reader, James T. Kirk/Reader, Jean-Luc Picard/reader, Jonathan Archer/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Spock/Reader, The Doctor/Reader, Tom Paris/Reader, Tuvok/Reader, Worf (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. An Exception [Tuvok x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Tuvok x Reader
> 
> Tuvok decides to find alternative ways to show he cares about you, even if it causes him discomfort.

You had worked alongside Tuvok on missions before, so when he came aboard the Voyager, you understood that the Vulcan was stoic and dispassionate. He was a great Lieutenant and voice of logic. So when you entered a relationship with a Vulcan, you knew it would be difficult emotionally, although lately, it seemed harder than in the beginning. Perhaps after dating for over a year, you wanted more than being the only person he would eat meals with. You understood he didn't like small talk, and when you would join him, he didn't object, and you ate in silence as he read.

B'Elanna knew it was hard for you, and it was hard not to speak up at times when Tuvok came across rude when you were sure he didn't intend to be. You believed there were small glimpses of emotion in him at times. Mostly when you were alone, how he felt flickered in his eyes before disappearing again and leaving you to question whether it was indeed there. 

Sometimes those glimpses were enough, but most of the time, it made you question if your relationship had a future. Was it doomed to fail? Or did you have a future together?

That was the dilemma you ran over in your head as you sat with Harry and Tom, looking over your shoulder at Tuvok, who didn't appear to notice you weren't sitting beside him for lunch. Tom's voice made you look away from Tuvok, "It says here that it's your birthday today." He said.

You nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"We should have a party!" He grinned.

"No. I don't want a party." You told him.

"Not everyone, just the bridge crew." He said. "Come on...I have an idea that you'll love."

You sighed at the excitement in his voice, the pouted lip and pleading blue eyes swaying your decision. "Alright. Fine. But just the bridge crew."

"Yes! Okay, meet me at the Holodeck tonight at 1800." He walked out the Rec room, calling for Harry, who sighed, reluctantly following him. You smiled at the two men as they left, waving goodbye.

"L/N, to the bridge." You heard Janeway through the speaker.

You stood up to get rid of your trash and left the Rec room to go to the bridge. You were walking down a corridor when the ship lurched to the side, and you fell against the wall. You rubbed your forehead and headed to the bridge, Tuvok catching up to you at the door. He relieved the other Lieutenant, and you took your seat beside Tom, trying to figure out what had caused the ship to move forcibly.

"There is a ship approaching, Captain. 20,000 kilometers." You reported.

"Raise the shields. Go to Red Alert." She commanded.

You nodded, following orders, holding onto your station when the Voyager suffered another hit.

"Shields at 89%, Captain," Harry stated. Another hit shook the ship, and you shared a look with Tom, knowing it was going to be one of those days. "Shields now at 76%."

"Put it on screen." She ordered.

You nodded, hands gracefully pressing buttons to bring up footage of the spacecraft. You looked over at Tuvok and saw he was curiously looking at the ship while the Captain sent for Neelix to be brought to the bridge. "Captain, they're preparing to fire again." He warned.

"Fire phasers." She commanded.

You gasped when your panel sparked, falling to the side when the ship tipped to the left, your back sliding across the floor, a groan leaving your lips when your head hit off the steps. Tom stabilized the Voyager and Chakotay helped you stand. "You need to go to sickbay." He said.

"I will take you." Tom volunteered with a sigh when Tuvok was focused on the enemy ship, and you thanked him, leaning on him for support as he led you off the bridge.

You didn't return to the remainder of your shift, and although you believed that Tuvok never even noticed you were gone, you were wrong. He felt the absence of your presence, and when he was granted leave, he sought you out, passing B'Elanna in the corridor.

"Lieutenant Torres." She stopped to turn to him. "Have you seen, Lieutenant L/N? I went to sickbay, but she was not there."

"She is in Holodeck 3 with Paris," B'Elanna told him. "He was throwing her a birthday party. The Doctor told her to take it easy, so he canceled the party and took her to France."

Tuvok nodded, and B'Elanna noticed the slight lowering of his eyebrows, resembling disappointment and conflict as he appeared to consider the possibility of seeking you out briefly. "You could join her?" She suggested. "I know she would be surprised and pleased to see you."

B'Elanna walked away, and Tuvok watched her walk away, most likely heading to the social gathering. Tuvok walked to the Rec Room where Captain Janeway was sitting, beckoning him over when she noticed he was deep in thought about something.

"You look more in thought than usual..." She trailed off. "I thought you would be at the Holodeck."

"I prefer to keep away from social gatherings. Y/N understands." He said, taking a seat beside her.

"That may be so. But I know that she would enjoy your company on her birthday." Kathryn told him. "Her day hasn't gotten off to the best start. This day will certainly be memorable for her, after ending up in sickbay."

She was summoned to the bridge, so Tuvok was left contemplating for a few minutes as he gave her insight some thought. You always respected him, understanding that he was different and being Vulcan meant he behaved differently, not as affectionate in comparison to a human. But perhaps he had mistaken that respect for silent yearning. You wanted more from him emotionally, and Tuvok realized that he hadn't made his feelings crystal clear as he believed he had.

The Holodeck went silent, the music stopped, as did the chatter and the laughter. You raised an eyebrow at Paris when he stared over your shoulder with a slow grin forming on his lips. "Turn around." He told you.

You looked over your shoulder, and your eyes widened when you saw Tuvok looking around the room curiously, his eyes finding you. Standing up, you walked over to him, meeting halfway. "What are you doing here?" You asked. "Am I needed on the bridge?"

"No." He said. "Luitenant Torres informed me about the party. I thought it logical to attend, considering we are dating."

"You hate social gatherings." You smiled softly.

"I can make an exception." He said.

You looked like you wanted to hug him but contained your excitement, not wanting to do anything to make him change his mind. And he could see this in your eyes. So he leaned down to kiss your cheek and you were frozen in place, Tom and Harry approaching with beverages. "To the birthday girl." Tom smiled, and you thanked him.

Tuvok glanced around, raising his glass when he saw others doing the same. "Happy birthday." He said.

"Thank you." You leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Perhaps there was hope for your relationship, after all. And Tuvok started to see that the more he showed he cared, daring to say it while in the company of crew members, only made you love him more, knowing that he was trying, for you, to be more emotionally available.


	2. Inevitable Heartbreak [ Q x Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q x Reader
> 
> You visit your son on Voyager and find he is misbehaving. When he says something he'll always regret, Q gives him the harsh reality. You didn't live as long as a Q did.

You entered the quarters with a heavy sigh, reading the report on the PADD. You looked at your son, who was writing on a PADD of his own, not sparing you a glance when you placed your PADD in front of him.

"Want to talk about it?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"What is there to talk about? The report tells you all you need to know. I know you are not a Q, but you should be able to figure it out." He said.

"Don't talk to me like that, Quinn." You warned him.

"It's Q!" 

You had nicknamed him Quinn, so he was the only Q with his own name. He was the first half-Q half-human, so you believe he should have a name. He was unique, and the name was your way of making him a part of your world and theirs.

He stood up, and you stepped back, feeling afraid for the first time. "I could make you disappear with a click of my fingers."

"And is that what you want? For me to go away?" You asked teary-eyed.

"Yes." He sat down again, and you wiped a tear that fell down your cheek, walking out the quarters and almost bumping into Q, who was heading inside.

"What's wrong?" He put his hands on your arms gently, and you shook your head, walking away. He watched you walk away, face hardening as he entered the living quarters. You were visiting your son on the Voyager, and his behavior was out of control. You were struggling to be there for him when he kept pushing you away, and Q had enough of the way your son treated you.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Q made the table and chair vanish, your son falling on the ground. 

"Don't lie to me, Junior." Q approached him as he stood up. He was tall, but Q was taller, and it intimated Junior, who had seen first hand how protective his father was of you. It was an unlikely relationship, a Q, and a human that would lead to heartbreak. But Q never regretted a second of it. He believed that meeting you was what helped him become better. He was still childish at times, pulling pranks, but he gave you an enormous sense of support when the moment required it.

When your son first got the weight on his shoulders, the continuum putting pressure on him, he was quiet, but over the years, he became arrogant, entitled, and you didn't know how to get back the six-year-old who was determined not to let the attention get to his head. But that's precisely what happened. He was unique, and he was always reminding everyone how much. You were reluctant to put him on Voyager, but hoped Q was right. If anyone could help Junior, it was Kathryn Janeway. Plus, you could visit whenever you liked with a snap of Q's fingers, but you felt like you were abandoning your son in a way. And his behavior only got worse when he stayed on Voyager.

"She saw a report about me stealing work and claiming it was my own. She's always nagging me." Junior complained.

"Because she knows you can be better. And you can. She cares about you, Q, and that was a horrible thing to say to your mother." Q scolded. "She isn't like us. Our time with her is short, and you will regret spending it pushing her away."

He headed to the door, turning around when your son spoke. "Why don't you just make her like you?"

"Do you think I haven't tried? To convince her that it didn't have to be this way? She doesn't have to die. And she doesn't want to leave us either."

"So do something!"

"I can't. As much as I'd love to save her life, extend our time together..." He approached Q with a sad sigh. "I have no wish for her to be afraid. And if she became a Q, she would spend her existence in fear of the continuum."

"She's already afraid." 

"I know. But would you condemn her to spend several millennia living in fear?" 

Q Junior looked away tearily, and Q patted his shoulder. "Go talk to her, Junior." 

Q left in a flash of light to find you in the quarters that you were assigned for your visit. He approached the bed where you were sitting, looking through photographs on a PADD.

"Are you alright?" He sat beside you and looked over your shoulder at the photographs. They were of Q Junior when he was younger, ranging from birthdays to spontaneous pictures you had taken.

"Remember, his first birthday?" You looked at him with a teary smile. "He took his presents and left his party. It took you an hour to find him."

"He always did enjoy giving you a scare now and then." He smiled for a moment before frowning. "I know he didn't mean what he said. He doesn't want you to go away. I think he's afraid of the day that happens. I know I am."

"Do you think it was selfish of me?" You turned to him, "To have a child knowing he would outlive me. He'll live forever, and I'll be rotting somewhere -"

Q wrapped his arms around you, holding you as you cried on his shoulder. "We wanted a child together. And do you remember what I told you?"

"That if you ever had children, you wanted it to be with me." You lifted your head, "There were so many things that could've went wrong, I was afraid it would never happen, and if it did it would be a tragedy. But he is healthy and doesn't want to be near me. I've failed, haven't I?"

"Not in the slightest. There's a reason why you are my favorite human." He said, causing you to smile.

"It wasn't about my personality in the beginning, though, was it?" You nudged him with your shoulder, giggling when he acted offended.

The door chimed and opened seconds later, Q Junior entering. You put the PADD down on the bed to give him your full attention. His eyes darted around for a moment, and Q stood up, leaving to give you both time to talk.

"What were you looking at?" He asked.

You patted the space on the bed he joined you, looking at the photographs. "This was taken before your fifth birthday party. We had gone hiking, and your father carried you on his shoulders most of the way. We had a picnic, do you remember?" 

He nodded, "On top of the mountain overlooking the colony."

"Yes, it was the first time I believed that although born with outstanding abilities, you could live a normal life. I don't know what the continuum has planned for you, and it frightens me. I know it must frighten you too." You put the PADD down and walked to the window. "While you were growing up in the colony, I kept waiting for them to appear suddenly and take you away. I knew that if they did, I would never see you again." You looked down, wiping away a tear that had fallen on your cheek.

Junior walked over to you, and you turned when he hugged you. "You'll never lose me, mom." 

You hugged him tightly, closing your eyes as you tried not to sob. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He said. "And I promise to do better with my studies."

You smiled softly, moving hair away from his forehead, "You can do anything you set your mind to, Junior. And I will always be proud of you." He hugged you and you kissed his head, holding him in your arms.

You looked at Q when he reappeared, walking over to you. "Everything alright?" He asked, noticing your tears. Junior stepped away, wiping his cheeks to remove possible tears.

You nodded, placing an arm around his front when he put a hand on your back. 

You smiled up at him, knowingly, "You were listening in the entire time, weren't you?" 

"No. I wouldn't dare." He smiled when you kissed his cheek, Junior groaning.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked. "It's gross."

Q raised an eyebrow, "Then you won't want to see this..." He leaned down to kiss you, and you heard Junior groaning as he left. You giggled against Q's lips, smiling up at him as you pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He moved your hair behind your ear and ran his finger along your jawline, holding your chin. "And don't ever forget it."

He was afraid of the day you inevitably grew old. He would live on for millennium with Junior, and he wouldn't be prepared. How could he be? You were only a small human, which is why the continuum never understood your marriage. But to Q, you were a safe haven after they had left him scarred due to his constant shenanigans on the Enterprise. And he would never be alone again; you would leave behind a son who you both loved dearly, and he would keep his promise. That no matter how hard it was at times when their similarities clashed too often, he would always be there when Junior needed him, and he would protect him from the continuum.


	3. Complications [ Worf x Reader ]

There was a reason why Worf was so reluctant to enter a relationship with a human female, and you believed that this was the reason why.

"Complications?" You echoed. "What do you mean 'complications'?"

Beverly frowned, "It can happen between certain species. Klingon births are known to be especially complicated when the mother is human. Many things can go wrong. Often the mothers are too exhausted by the problematic delivery and have been known to die from it. Or the baby is..."

You clenched your jaw, holding back tears. "Say it."

"Some babies don't survive the birth. It could be a combination of the mother's exhaustion and the combined DNA. In some cases, both the human mother and baby have died." Beverly stated.

You looked away, wiping a tear that had escapes down your cheek. "So we could die? Either of us? Or both?"

Beverly nodded, squeezing your hand gently. "I'm sorry, but you had to know. Most half-human, half-Klingon pregnancies are with a Klingon for a mother. Their bodies can handle the process better."

You looked at Worf when he spoke, "Is there a solution? Termination, perhaps?"

"How can you say that?" You moved away from him, tears in your eyes as you stared at him.

"Did you hear a word of what Dr. Crusher said? You could die during birth." Worf said.

"And there is a chance that the baby could survive." You looked at Beverly, "I know that you would do everything you could to make sure of it."

She nodded.

Worf shook his head, and you glared at him. "What?"

"It's foolish."

"Foolish to want a child with the person I love? When he can be so cold-hearted with the drop of a hat like you can, then maybe it is. But I'm not changing my mind." You got off the bed and stood up, thanking Beverly, who explained that she would give you some information to read over.

You walked ahead of Worf, and everyone noticed the tension on the bridge. You made it through your shift, and during lunch, you sat in the mess hall while you read over the information Beverly had sent to your PADD.

Deanna joined your table and sent you a smile. "How did your checkup go?'

"It was okay." You shrugged, stabbing your food with your fork.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"It's Worf." You explained what happened in the sickbay, and she nodded in understanding.

"I sensed something from him on the bridge. It was an odd feeling, one he had not shown before." She said.

"What was it?" You frowned at the thought of something being wrong with Worf.

"Fear," Deanna told you. "How much thought have you given to the birth?"

"I'm three months along, I've got a while to go so not a lot. Until this morning." You said.

"Have you considered that he may be afraid of losing you? Or the child?" She asked.

You sighed. "I did. But the way he said it like he was ordering sauce with a meal. Like it was normal just to give up. And he never gives up."

"It scares you that he could be worried," Deanna commented.

"It takes a lot to make him so." You were summoned to the bridge, and Deanna joined you on the walk.

"Perhaps the best way forward is to talk to him? To have him open up?" Deanna suggested.

You thanked her, hugging her just before the turbo lift opened, and you entered the bridge.

"Lieutenant." Riker greeted. "The Captain wants to talk to you."

Your eyes met Worf's, who lifted his head, sending him a small smile as you entered Picard's ready room.

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" You closed the door, walking further into the room.

"I have received a request from Dr. Crusher. She believes that it may be in your best interest to be temporarily relieved of your duties on the bridge." Picard explained. "She mentioned that there could be complications and wanted to ease the possibility as much as possible. Understandably."

You nodded, "I don't think it's necessary, Sir -"

"Doctor's orders, Lieutenant. And now they are orders from me. Are you going to follow them?" 

You nodded, holding in a sigh. "Of course, Captain."

"Take care of yourself, Lieutenant." 

You walked out of the office to the bridge, all eyes on you, and you sighed. You walked to the turbo lift and went to your deck, walking to your quarters. It would be rather dull now you had nothing to occupy you during the day.

You had cleaned the living quarters during the first two hours and were organizing the room when Worf came in after his shift.

He looked at the sofa that had been moved, raising an eyebrow at you. He knew how restless you could be, and it would be a long six months for you.

"You were relieved of your duties to avoid stress and strenuous activities. And you have rearranged our room." He approached the sofa when you patted the space next to you.

"I know. But I spoke to Deanna earlier, and I have a lot on my mind that I want to talk about." You said. 

Worf sat beside you, and you turned to him. "Tell me how you could be so quick to jump to the termination."

Worf looked at you, "It would mean that you would not die."

"But our son, or daughter, would die." You said. "And I thought you wanted children just as much as I did."

"But not at the cost of your life." He told you. 

"I've been waiting for you to say 'I told you so' all day. I guess you were right. I wouldn't be able to handle it after all." You looked away and felt his hand take yours, another turning your head back to look at him.

He always treated you as if the lightest of touch would break you. And at this moment, you had never looked more fragile.

"Perhaps a Klingon woman would've been -"

Worf shook his head. "Before I met you before I knew your name, I believed that. But you changed my perspective with your persistence. And every time I walked away, I would lie to myself, and I would never think that it was the right thing to do. You are very...withstanding. And if you choose to deliver the child, I know that you could do it." His words brought tears to your eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

You hugged him tightly, "No, Worf. You said it perfectly." You smiled as you pulled away from him. "So, we are going to do this?" 

He nodded, causing you to grin, knowing you had his support.

The complications Beverly had described were more of a definite in your case. You went into labor early, and the baby was in the wrong position, making it even more difficult. Worf was on an away mission when it happened, and you were three hours into labor when the away team finally came back after the planet's inhabitants had released them. Worf made his way to the sickbay, receiving 'good luck's and 'tell Y/N I'm thinking about her' in the corridors.

When he arrived, you were screaming, and you tried to push, panting heavily as you caught your breath. Worf approached the bed, looking at Dr. Crusher before taking your hand.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Exhausted," Beverly told him. "She can't manage much longer." She dabbed your forehead with a cloth. "There may be a way to use teleporter technology to help her. I have Geordi working on it." 

He nodded, "Would that be enough to save both of them?" He asked.

"There is a chance that it could be too late for her if we don't hurry. The baby is in great distress right now, so there is also the chance that there will be problems when they are born. But I wouldn't know until I could examine them properly." Beverly explained.

Worf looked at your tired form, "How much longer do you think she can manage?"

"I would say, less than an hour. She no longer has the strength to push."

Your eyes closed, and the monitors started beeping. Beverly rushed around, scanning you, and when she had her results, she looked at Worf.

"She's unconscious."

Worf raced to the transporter room to help Geordi, who had gotten Data to help.

"Is Lieutenant Y/N, going to die?" Data asked.

Worf growled softly. Geordi looked at the android with a determined expression. "Not if we can help it."

Data nodded, continuing to work on the transporter console.

With the help of the Android, they found a way to safely transport the baby into the incubator in under twenty minutes.

When Worf entered the sickbay, he wasn't sure what he would find. But the cries of your child calmed him somewhat. He walked further into the sickbay to see your child in the incubator, two doctors surrounding you, their words overlapping as they spoke to each other.

Worf looked at the small child. You had wanted the gender to be a surprise, and he was shocked when the little girl reached for his hand that rested on the incubator.

"What's happening, Doctor?" He asked.

Worf looked at his daughter when she calmed down, falling asleep, and approached the bed where you lay motionless.

"Seconds before the transportation, she stopped breathing," Beverly explained. "I'm trying to revive her."

Worf stood beside you, taking hold of your hand. "Is there anything you can do, Doctor?" 

"I have a theory, yes. It may prove to be impossible, but we'll try." She told him.

He moved away when a group of doctors surrounded you and looked at your daughter, who had woken up due to the noise. Your vitals rising caused him to look away, and his shoulders relaxed when he saw your heartbeat was getting stronger. You opened your eyes, and he moved closer to the bed.

"Oh God! What -" Worf placed a hand on yours to calm you down.

"We used transporter technology, and she is alright." He adjusted the bed, so you were sitting up a little bit more as Beverly brought over your daughter.

"Congratulations." She smiled brightly.

You looked at the incubator, reaching for your daughter as she cried. Worf lifted her out for you, and you rested your head on his shoulder, still very weak, admiring your daughter as she settled in his arms.

The medical team gave you privacy. Worf leaned down to kiss your head, placing an arm over your shoulders, admiring the newborn in your arms.

It was a complicated delivery with a favored outcome. You didn't lose the baby; the baby didn't lose you, and Worf didn't lose either of you. It would take a few days for you to get your strength back, but you were just thankful that their plan had worked. And now you had a third member of your family.


	4. Compatibility [ Data x Reader ]

"Ensign L/N, report to the bridge." 

You paused in the hallway, all eyes on you as you quickly ran through the possibilities of why the Captain had requested your presence.

You exited the turbo lift when it arrived at rhe bridge and bit the inside of your cheek as you approached Picard.

"Have I done something wrong, Captain?" You asked.

"I want you to join the away team at Data's request," Picard explained.

You nodded, "Aye, Sir." 

You followed the away team to the turbo lift, and when the doors closed, you reached for Data's hand, squeezing it gently. He had asked the question before, so he knew it was a form of comfort.

When you beamed down to the planet, you were greeted by a deserted wasteland that looked nothing like Data had described to you.

"Recording signal locked onto the Enterprise, sir," Tasha said.

You followed Data as he looked around. 

"This looks like anything but farmland," Riker commented. 

"Agreed, sir," Geordi said, kneeling to touch the soil. "The soil appears almost completely lifeless."

"This is the exact position of the Tripoli log," Riker stated, resting his foot on a rock, leaning his elbow on his knee. "Do you recognize anything, Data?"

"The land contours are familiar, sir." Data told him. "Topographically, this is the correct area."

Geordi looked up from the soil in his hand, "This once was rich farmland. I'd say something like 20 to 30 years ago."

Data turned to him, then looking at Riker as he spoke, "I was discovered 26 years ago."

"Commander, I'd say that everything on this planet was either dead or dying at the time Data was found." Geordi stood, dating the soil from his hands.

"Yeah, but what killed it?" You whispered, looking at the dead vegetation.

Data looked around before pointing, "I was found 20 meters in that direction, sir." 

You followed him when he walked ahead, and after 20 meters, you came across a large rock; stairs etched into it.

"Data, any idea at all why you were given the colonist's memories?" Lieutenant Yar asked as you walked down.

You walked ahead curiosity taking over; you scrutinized the rock as the others caught up.

"I've always felt that it was done hurriedly, but I know a little more." Data told her.

"Here, sir. This is where the cruiser's landing party found the signal device that led them here." You followed him to a rectangular block of rock, "And they found me lying there."

"You were just abandoned here?" You frowned at him, looking at the uncomfortable looking rock.

"No identity record, no instructions?" Yar asked.

"Only a layer of dust." Data said.

"What's the first thing you remember, Data?" Riker asked.

"Opening my eyes...looking into the eyes of the Tripoli landing party." He moved to stand closer to you. "They believe that the signal device sensed their presence and activated me."

"Then, this very spot was your birthplace," Yar said.

"I always wondered what it would look like... the reality is always worse." You spoke to yourself more than the others.

Data tilted his head, looking at you to elaborate, but you didn't. Geordi found a way inside the rock, which was a hidden laboratory, and you looked at the wasteland for a moment.

"Are you coming, Ensign?" Data asked.

You looked at him with a small smile, "Whatever is in there, has to be better than what is out here." You took his hand, following the others further into the terrain.

You weren't in a relationship with Data, but you were always regarded as his closest friend on the Enterprise. Geordi often remarked that if Data wasn't...well Data, that you looked like a couple.

Which was why Lore found you were the hardest to deceive. He wasn't harmless; you sensed the darkness inside him from the moment he was activated. You were waiting to play your usual game of checkers with Data when Lore entered instead. He claimed that Data was occupied, and you warily accepted his company.

He knew everything about you. He knew that even though he wasn't as designed to act as human as Lore, he was still protective of you. And when he was asking questions about you, Data was suspicious. 

You were playing checkers with Lore when he dropped an emotional bomb on you. "You know, my brother does not share the same abilities as I do. He was designed to behave less human. Therefore he could never satisfy your need for a connection. He can call you a friend, but he doesn't truly understand the meaning of the word."

"He does just fine." You bit your tongue, fighting your irritation at where rhe conversation was headed.

"I am far more equipped to satisfy you emotionally." Lore moved closer, and you slid away. "You have been cautious of me from the moment I arrived on this Starship."

You stood up, "I should check on Data." You went to walk to the door, but Lore tugged you back, and you fought him as he moved you toward a wall. It was frightening how identical he was to Data, but his differences were noticeable too, and it was heartbreaking to see such menace in the eyes that resembled Data's.

The door opened, and you saw Data walk in, pausing as he assessed the situation. "Oh, am I intruding?"

You moved away from Lore, heading to the door. "Don't be ridiculous." You stormed by Data who watched you leave before looking at Lore, who had sat down.

"She appeared upset." Data stated.

"She is human." Lore dismissed. "How about a game, brother?"

Data looked at the door before sitting across from Lore. He would check in you later, but you wouldn't let him enter without definite proof it was him. He answered a series of questions that only he could know the answer to. And you allowed him inside your quarters, taking a sip of some to calm your nerves. Your encounter with Lore had spooked you, and you knew that was his plan all along.

"Are you feeling alright, Y/N?" 

You shook your head, "It's nothing, Data."

You walked by a mirror, seeing his cheek glitch and pulled your phaser from underneath your gown, Lore quickly disarming you, hitting your head against the mirror.

"You are a peculiar little thing; I have to admit." His voice was the last thing you heard before you fell unconscious.

Hours later, Data found you in your quarters, the broken glass alerting him that you were in danger.

He found you on the floor and took your pulse before swiftly lifting you to take you to sickbay.

You woke minutes later with the help of Dr. Crusher, and when you saw Data, you moved away.

"It's him. It's really him." Beverly assured you.

You shook your head. "I can't be so sure. Lore knows everything. He knows everything." You wrapped your arms around your knees, holding them to your chest, and Data stepped closer to you.

"He scanned my brain. He was looking for information about you." Data stated.

You looked at Beverly, "Can I go?"

She nodded, frowning when you wasted no time on fleeing the sickbay.

For days you avoided Data in the hallways, and Geordi told him to give you some time. You kept seeing Lore's frightening grin when you saw Data, and you were having trouble sleeping feeling as if Lore was inside your head.

Your distance was the reason why Data was surprised to receive a message from you, requesting to meet you in your quarters after your shift. He felt he had gained more knowledge on how to approach you thanks to Geordi and Deanna, and when the time came to meet, he felt prepared.

"Come in." You called when you hear the door chime and straighten the board on the desk.

Data entered, looking around the room to see slight differences, but none that should be concerning.

You stood up and said, "I want to apologize for not being a good friend. You lost your brother, and I should have been there for you."

"Geordi did mention that you would need time to recover from the events. Lore appeared to have taken an interest in you." Data said.

"Wrong brother." You shrugged off. "How about we forget about it for a while and play checkers like we used to?" You walked to the table, "I warn you that I have gotten better, so don't let me win."

Data joined you at the table, and you moved your first piece. "Y/N..."

You hummed in acknowledgment, watching the board as he took his turn. 

"What do you refer to when you say 'wrong brother'?" Data asked.

You looked away for a moment before sending him a smile. "Don't worry about it."

You left to get you both a drink. You always kept Data's favorite stocked in your quarters and poured him a glass before returning.

"There are only two of us. When you say 'wrong brother,' are you referring to me?" He asked, accepting the glass.

You sighed, taking a sip of your glass of wine. "Yes, Data."

"If Lore is the 'wrong brother' and his interest is unwanted, does that mean -"

"I'm in love with you? Yes." You continue to play the game and take a long sip of wine.

"Interesting. Geordi has explained the concept before, and the old Earth movies we have watched together usually end with the couple kissing after they confess their feelings." Data commented.

"Mm." You looked up from the board when he stood up; your eyes followed him as he approached you.

He held out a hand, and you hesitantly took it, standing up. "Look, Data, I get it, and it's something I accepted a while ago -" He kissed you softly, and your words died on his lips as he pulled away, moments later.

"Cutting of rambling with a kiss was shown in several movies. Would you like me to list them?"

You shook your head, "No, thank you."

You sighed as you stepped away.

"I am puzzled, Ensign. I thought that was what you wanted." He said.

"No, it was - It's just that - well, you don't feel like I do. Not in the same sense away." He nodded in agreement. You sighed as you turned away, looking at the ceiling as you gather your thoughts.

"Have I complicated matters further?" He asked. "Are we not friends anymore?"

You turned to him, approaching slowly. "We'll always be friends, Data. The problem is I want more than that." You bit the inside of your cheek, "Calculate something for me." He nodded. "The success rate of a romantic relationship between an Android and a human. Said human understands that the android does not feel in the same sense, and still wants to continue a relationship."

"Success rate?" You nodded. He considered it. "It would take a high level of understanding of the android, and without that knowledge, the human would face inevitable -"

"If it was you and me. What would you say then?" You asked.

"We do function well together. And you do understand more than most people that Androids do not have emotional responses." He paused before nodding. "It is possible that we could be compatible."

"Would you be willing to try?" You asked, stepping closer.

Data nodded, "It would be an interesting experiment."

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Just what a girl wants to hear." 

You kissed him tenderly, pulling away minutes later for much-needed oxygen. This little experiment would more magnificent beyond words. Although he lacked the emotional capabilities, you knew Data had his own way of communicating with you. And you were surprised you hadn't noticed before.


	5. The Aldeans [ Wesley Crusher x Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode "When The Bough Breaks" in season 1

You were supposed to be meeting Wesley at your quarters and you were walking in the hallway when it happened. One second you were on the Enterprise, the next you were in an unknown room.

You looked around and relaxed when you saw Wesley.

"Wes?" You crossed the room, looking at the group of children. "What's going on?"

"Were you scanned too?" Harry asked.

You shook your head, frowning as you looked at Wesley. "Where are we?" 

"Aldea." He told you, taking your hand. "Don't worry." You hugged him for a moment, sighing when you pulled away.

"Wesley, I'm frightened." 

"I know you are, Katie." He turned to the blonde girl, "We all are, but we're going to be alright." He took your hand, squeezing it, and you smiled softly. "Everyone knows where we are, and no one is going to hurt you. I promise." 

You kneeled to hug them and kissed their heads. "We'll be back on the Enterprise and with our families before you know it." You smiled reassuringly, turning when the door opened.

"Greetings, Wesley Crusher." You eyed the man warily, looking at Alexandra, who hooked her arm around Wesley's leg, his hand on her shoulder protectively. Katie stood behind you, and you took her hand to comfort her.

"The Custodian indicated that you would be the leader."

"The Custodian? Who is the Custodian?" Wesley asked.

You frowned, not liking that the Aldeans had taken and a particular interest in Wesley.

"The Custodian is not a person." 

"You have been brought to Aldea as our guests. We'll provide anything you need or want." The blonde woman spoke.

"Send us back." You stepped forward, and Wesley grabbed your hand, stopping you from leaving his side. You noticed how the three Aldeans shared a look as if pleased by his display of protectiveness.

"We want to go home." Wesley looked at them.

"Wesley, all of you have been chosen because you are special. Just ask for anything you want, and you shall have it."

Your eyes widened when Alexandra left Wesley's side, approaching the blonde woman to shake her hand. You looked at Wesley, feeling his hold on your hand tighten. You touched his arm, watching Alexandra with concern in your eyes.

"Come with me, and I will show you to your units." The man said. 

"Who are these people?" You whispered to Wesley as you reluctantly followed the Aldeans.

"He spoke to the Captain before we were scanned. His name is Radue. And the blonde with Alexandra is Rashella if I remember correctly." He whispered.

"I wasn't scanned. Why am I here?" You eyed the three Aldean's warily, and he took your hand, observing them closely.

"I don't know. But don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you." His eyes met yours as he spoke, and you smiled faintly. 

"We need to protect the kids." You said. He nodded in agreement.

"We will." He placed an arm around you, and you followed Radue into a separate room with Katie and Harry.

"Come on. Don't be alarmed. The other children have been assigned to their units." Radue said.

"Units?" Wesley asked while you observed the Aldeans in the room carefully. A man had his arm on a woman's shoulder as she sat in a chair. You felt fear creep in as you pieced together what this was—an adoption.

"A unit is a group where those of similar talents and interests live together," Radue explained.

"Families." You whispered.

"Yes, you could call it that," Radie said.

Wesley nodded, "We already have families." 

You noticed the couple was particularly excited, and it only added to your anxiety. You kept Harry and Katie close to you and moved them behind you when Radue held a hand out to Harry.

"You have what I believe humans call, a strong motherly instinct," Radue commented. "That bodes well for the future of Aldea."

Your eyes met Wesley, who spoke up, trying to get the attention off of you. "Does Captain Picard know you're doing this?"

"We keep nothing from him." Radue held a hand to Harry, and you kept him behind you.

Harry took your hand, and you frowned when he stepped forward. He sent you a nod, and you looked at Wesley desperately, tears in your eyes as the couple approached Harry.

"We've been waiting for you so long, Harry." The woman said. "We are artists, just like you. We see within you the potential of what you can be."

"I'm not an artist," Harry spoke quietly.

"You will be and a great one." The man said.

"This way, Harry."

You stepped forward to intervene when they led him out, and Wesley stopped you, not wanting you to get hurt. You turned around, burying your head in his shoulder as you cried silently, clenching his uniform in your fists from frustration.

Harry looked at Wesley, who gave him a nod, attempting to reassure him, and Harry nodded back.

"Unit B, three, seven, five." The woman said, the three of them teleporting to their room.

"Katie." Radue put a hand on her shoulder, but Wesley pulled her toward him gently. 

An older man left the table; you guessed he was in his sixties at least, approaching the three of you. "I am honored."

"Thank you," Katie said.

"Melian is the foremost musician on Aldea." Radue introduced, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Music speaks it's own language. I know we'll have much to learn from each other." Melian said.

Katie reached for you when he tried to lead her away, and you hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Katie. You'll be seeing Wesley and Y/N soon." Melian told her.

You looked at Wesley, who reluctantly nodded. You placed your hands on her cheeks and kissed her head, wrapping your arms around her tightly as you whispered in her ear. "I promise you that you'll be alright. We won't be here for long." 

Katie nodded, leaving with Melian. 

You stood up, and Wesley took your hand. "What about us? Don't we get a say in this?"

"Wesley, sometimes something happens which you just must accept," Radue told him.

Wesley rolled his eyes.

"You and the other children are now members of this society. That will not change." Radue continued. "It is up to you to make the transition as easy as possible for the others. It is your duty because you are the leader. Help them to accept it."

"What about me? You didn't scan me. So why am I here?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"One day, we hope that the two of you will give birth to a new generation of Aldeans," Radue explained.

You swallowed thickly, looking at Wesley as your attempt to be threatening quickly disappeared.

Wesley looked at you, frowning at the thought of being trapped here long enough for that to happen.

"If we ever do have kids, " you stepped forward, "you and no one else will get their stinking, wrinkly -"

Wesley moved you away, looking at you, amused and concerned that your temper would get you in trouble.

"Nothing you or those on the Starship can do can change it. Because, like you, we also have no choice." Radue told you.

"There's always a choice." You said. "And I will die before I have children here."

The door opened, and your eyes widened when Alexandra ran in, giggling as Rashella chased her. "Where have you been, Rashella?"

You smiled at the blonde girl, frowning when Rashella lifted her. 

"Zena and Aran are waiting to take Alexandra." Radue continued. 

"No," Rashella told him.

"No? I told you that she..." 

"No, Radue. They can't have her." She held Alexandra closer, "I will never let her go." 

You shared a look with Wesley, both concerned about Alexandra.

"Very well." Radue turned to you, "It's time to take you to your unit." He said.

"No." Wesley took your hand, "She stays with me." 

"You will see each other later -" Radue looked to the red-haired woman, "Duana will show you to the Custodian."

You looked at Wesley, knowing that if he went, he could learn more than anyone. "I'll see you later. Be careful."

You kissed his cheek, and he held your hand as you walked away, dropping his arm when you were out of reach.

Your relationship was fairly new, three weeks to be precise. But you had been friends for far longer, and the switch from friends to a dating relationship wasn't so complicated or awkward.

After Duana showed him the Custodian, Wesley was waiting with Duana for Radue to escort you to dinner. He stood up from the table, and you hugged for a moment, reassuring him that you were alright.

"Did you find anything?" You whispered as he pulled the chair beside him out for you. 

"A little. I'll tell you later." He whispered after you sat down, pushing your chair in.

You nodded, looking at him as he sat beside you. You ate in silence, mostly pushing the food around.

"You have eaten very little," Duana commented.

"You didn't eat anything," Wesley said.

"We need very little," Radie told him.

"We know you miss your families, but you'll grow accustomed to us. And one day have a family of your own." Duana said. "I promise you'll be happy."

"We were happy before we came," Wesley replied.

You took his hand, and he looked at you, smiling faintly. 

"We are offering you more, especially for you. We allowed you to stay together." Duana said.

Wesley sighed, staring at you for a moment before looking at Duana. "Duana, I feel bad for you that you have no children, but I have to tell you that we don't want to be here, and we will not cooperate." 

Dinner ended shortly after the conversation died out, and you walked with Wesley to your unit, looking around with a heavy sigh.

"There's only one bed." You commented.

"I can take the floor if it would make you uncomfortable?" He suggested, and you shook your head.

"It's not like we haven't had a sleepover before." You sat on the bed with a sigh. "They really want kids. And want us to have them." You looked at him when he sat beside you. "I never gave it much thought until we came here. But if I ever have kids, I want them to know their grandparents."

Wesley nodded in agreement, "My mom would kill me if we had kids right now. I haven't even told her we are dating yet. I've been trying to find the courage." He said, making you laugh. He chuckled with you, smiling when you rested your head on his shoulder.

"You should be more concerned about my dad." You giggled. "He likes you, but if you're dating his daughter, your immediately scrutinized. I thought he was kidding, but when S/N got a boyfriend, he ran out of the house after my dad had a 'chat' with him."

You looped your arm with his right arm, his hand taking yours and intertwining your fingers. "I hate to think about what's going through his head right now. He must be so worried."

Wesley kissed your head. "We'll see them again. For now, try and get some sleep."

The next day was long and tedious. You were given literature to occupy you while Wesley was taught more about the Custodian. You rarely had time together apart from dinner. And you were too bored to sleep that night.

"Y/N? Are you awake?" 

You looked at Wesley as he turned around. "Yeah."

"I have an idea."

You sat up and turned to him, "What can I do?"

The next day you gathered the kids and found a table to sit around. You smiled at Alexandra when she reached for you when you entered with Harry and Katie, Wesley handing her over to you. 

"I missed you." 

"I've missed you too." You kissed her head and joined the table, Wesley smiling at you before starting to explain his plan.

"We start by not talking to them or eating any of the food they give us," Wesley said.

"Why will not eating and talking make them send us home?" Katie asked.

"Its called Passive resistance," Wesley explained.

"A form of rebellion." You added.

"Right." Wesley nodded. "We don't do what they want us to do, and they don't want us." 

"Will they get mad at us?" Katie asked.

"They can't hurt us," Wesley reassured.

"But, Wes, I kind of like them," Harry said.

You smiled, "I don't think they're bad people. Just desperate. They have tried to make us as comfortable as they could." You shared a look at Wesley, "They're friendly people, but you don't want to stay here forever, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. But I like working with the wood." 

"Well, maybe you can talk to your dad about that when we get back home?" You suggested.

Harry looked down, and Wesley turned to him. "Harry, we all have to be in this together, or it's not going to work."

"Okay." The younger boy agreed. "I'll do it."

You smiled at him softly, hugging him to reassure him that it would all be worthwhile in the end.

"What are you all doing here together?" Rashella entered the room, and you moved away when she tried to take Alexandra from you. The young girl held onto you, and Wesley stood in front of you both.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone looked away from her except you and Wesley.

"We're raising our kids." You took Alexandra to the window to look outside, and Wesley suppressed a grin at your attitude.

Rashella lingered for a moment before leaving, and you turned to the group, grinning. "Good job, guys."

You looked at Wesley when he took you aside. "I saw my mom." He whispered. "She's trying to find a way to cure the Aldeans." Your eyes lit up with hope, and you smiled. "She's here with the Captain."

You smiled brightly, hugging him, and he grinned into your shoulder. It was finally happening. They were coming for all of you.

The woman Harry was being looked after by walked in, and you and Wesley looked disinterested as she placed a tray of food down on the table, taking a seat on either side of Alexandra.

"Will you at least eat?" She asked. 

She left unanswered, and Wesley stopped Alexandra from picking some fruit from the tray.

"No, Alexandra. We can't eat. I know you're hungry, we all are, but it's our way of telling we want to go home. Understand?" 

She nodded, and you smiled when he kissed her head.

A little while later, the Captain teleported into the room and stood up, Alexandra in your arms as Wesley greeted him.

"Hi, Captain Picard." 

"Hi, Captain." You stood beside Wesley, the other children gathering around you.

"Sir, I knew you would come." 

"It's not over yet, Wesley." Picard told him. 

"I think I figured out the computer controls, sir. But I'm not sure. It's a different system than ours." Wesley informed.

"Good, Wesley." Picard looked at all of you, "Now..."

"Captain?" Harry spoke up.

"Yes, Harry?"

"If something happens and you have to leave us here, will you tell my dad that I'm sorry I made him angry and...that I miss him?" Harry requested.

"You will tell him that, Harry, and I will tell him how much I admire his son," Picard said.

You placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and he smiled up at you.

"Come on." Wesley smiled down at you both before following the Captain to the transporter. You placed Alexandra down and stood next to Wesley before you transported to where Beverly was waiting with the Aldeans.

"What is this?" Radue accused when he saw Picard had returned with the children.

"They want to go home," Picard said.

"No, they're staying," Radue told him.

"You can't make us stay here." You said.

"We gave you everything you could ever want! Why are you so desperate to leave?"

You looked at Alexandra when she took your hand, and you lifted her, standing next to Wesley when he spoke, "It would never be home."

Picard's communicator beeped. "Number one."

"We're in position, sir," Riker informed.

You shared a smile with Wesley, who placed a hand on your back.

"Hold for orders," Picard told Riker.

"The radiation levels on Aldea have been building up over a long period of time. It is similar to what was experienced on Earth in the 21st Century when the ozone layer deteriorated, and the surface of the planet was flooded with ultraviolet radiation." Beverly spoke to Radue.

"The shield that protected your world in one way is weakening it in another. It is the radiation of your own that is destroying you." Picard added.

Radue shook his head, "You are trying to confuse the issue."

"Please, " You stepped forward, "Listen to what they have to say." 

Radue looked at you, a small sigh leaving his lips as he looked at Picard, giving him a nod.

"You're all suffering from radiation poisoning. Sterility is only the latest symptom." Beverly said. "If the children remain, they will be affected as well."

"At least they can't make us have kids." You muttered to Wesley, who suppressed a smile.

"Wouldn't be all bad. Radiation aside." He replied.

You rolled your eyes playfully, looking away when Beverly and Picard were raising an eyebrow at you both.

"Later in time obviously." Wesley awkwardly added.

"Stop talking." You shushed him.

"What you're suggesting is impossible. Our scientists would have known." Radue spoke up.

"How could they? Your scientists have forgotten how everything works." Beverly replied.

"No, all lies." Radue turned, but Rashella stepped forward.

"No, wait. Don't send them back yet. What if they're right?" She asked him. "Instead of the children being our hope, we could be condemning them to our fate."

Radue looked at her, "Rashella, they're just protecting their own interests."

"As are we." She said. "But hear them out. The Captain and Dr. Crusher are saying that the very thing which has given us this wonderful world is what has caused this tragedy." 

"Finally, some sense." You muttered.

Wesley quietly shushed you.

"That's it, exactly," Picard told Radue. "Your Custodian has controlled you so completely you've even lost the desire to question it." 

"Lies, and the discussion is over." Radue tried to send the Captain and the Doctor back to the Enterprise with the device on his arm, but it wouldn't work.

Radue looked at Rashella, who looked at Picard. He tapped his badge, "Commander Riker, "

"Yes, sir?" Riker spoke through the commlink.

"I assume you have control of the computer." 

"We've disabled the system temporarily. We found the power source of the shield, and we've centralized it." Riker explained.

"Good," Picard said. "Enterprise, this is Picard. Beam the children up."

You smiled at Wesley, frowning when Harry spoke.

"Wait." He moved to the couple who had taken care of him.

"Enterprise hold." 

"Thank you," Harry told them.

"Let me get the dolphin for you to take with you." The man said.

"No, you keep it. I'll make another one." Harry smiled.

The man touched his shoulder gently before Harry walked over to where you stood. 

You smiled at him, "Ready, Harry?" He nodded.

"Okay, kids, let's go home," Wesley told them.

You walked a few paces away, placing Alexandra down as you all took your place, prepared to beam up to the Enterprise.

"Beam them up," Picard ordered.

You shared a smile with Wesley before you appeared in the transporter room, and you smile when you saw your father waiting for you.

You stepped off the transporter and rushed to him, hugging him tightly. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, dad." You looked at Wesley, waving him over. He approached nervously, smiling awkwardly with his hands behind his back. "There's something Wesley needs to tell you."

He looked at you, eyes wide in fright, and you giggled. You looped arms with him, looking at your father. "Wesley and I are...have been dating for three weeks now. And after the last couple of days, I have decided that I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore."

Your father stood straighter, eyeing Wesley, who shifted under his stare. "Very well."

You smiled at Wesley, who relaxed slightly. "If you hurt her, Mr. Crusher, I will make sure you regret it, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Wesley flinched when your father patted his shoulder.

"You can see each other later, right now, I want to spend time with my daughter."

You kissed Wesley's cheek and walked out the transporter room with your father, smiling at Wesley over your shoulder.

Wesley jumped when his mother appeared behind him, "You and Y/N? I thought it would've happened sooner."

"Yeah, me too," Wesley admitted, and Beverly smiled at her son, knowing he had a crush on you for a while. "Hey, did you know their family spent a year on a space station? Her father did work there just weeks after she was born." 

Beverly smiled as she walked out of the transporter room with him, "Sounds like you got to know each other even more while you were down there." She said.

"Oh, and her great-great-great-grandmother was a betazoid. They all married humans, so the gene eventually died out." He told her.

Beverly smiled at him, knowing she would hear all the new facts he had learned about you for the next couple of hours.

"Promise me something, Wesley." 

"Sure, mom, what is it?" He leaned against the console in sickbay, enthusiastic about telling her more information he had learned about you.

"No kids until you're at least twenty-five." 

"The way the Aldea inhabitants we're talking, it sounded like we would have to have had a kid before we were twenty." He chuckled, stopping when he saw the look on his mother's face. "But twenty-five is a better number, yeah." 

She smiled when he left the sickbay, shaking her head.

"It better be!" She called just before the door closed.

It sounded like you had a more eventful three days than she had in the Enterprise. She could hear you arguing with the Aldeans about their hope of you having kids, causing her to laugh softly as she got back to work.

Later that day, you were in the observation lounge when Wesley found you. He smiled as he joined you on the sofa. "Couldn't sleep either?"

You shook your head, "I just wanted to make sure we were really here." You looked at him with a smile on your lips, "You know I'm going to miss sharing a bed with you."

He chuckled, "Yeah, somehow, I don't think your dad is going to agree to that now he knows we're dating." He said.

You unwrapped the blanket around your shoulder and cuddled into his side. "Well, he isn't here right now." You pointed out. Wesley smiled down at you, kissing your head as he wrapped his arms around you, slouching in his seat a little more.

You would have to sneak back into your living quarters later in the morning, but for now, you and Wesley enjoyed the view of the stars, knowing that you were back where you belonged. On the Enterprise.


	6. Betazoid Interference [ Jean-Luc Picard x Reader ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy this imagine!
> 
> Also if anyone can help me I'm struggling to add gifs to the imagines so any guidance is helpful

Ever since the jewels arrived on the Enterprise, you could sense that Deanna was not pleased about the marriage. You were not a Betazoid, but you knew your friend well enough to see behind her expressions when she tried to mask them.

You suppressed a smile when Lwaxana permitted Jean-Luc to carry her luggage. She had just stepped off the transporter, but you already knew her visit would not lack entertainment, much to Deanna's embarrassment.

"Mother!" She objected softly.

"No, no, that's quite alright. I am indebted to your mother for the fine counsellor she..." He tried to lift the luggage with one hand but hesitated when he felt the weight of it. "This way." He carried the luggage, struggling as he led the group down the hallway.

"Mother, this is quite inappropriate," Deanna said, watching Jean-Luc carry the luggage.

"Yes, you do seem to be having difficulty. A man your age must work to keep himself in shape." Lwaxana said.

"Mother, I'm not going another step like this." Deanna stopped walking, turning to her mother, and Jean-Luc put the luggage down. "A starship has customs just as we do." She looked at Mr. Homn, "If you are my mother's valet, then please valet."

The tall man bowed.

"Please, don't let me keep you from doing your duty," Jean-Luc told him.

"I am sorry for her behaviour. Do you realize you have embarrassed your captain?" Lwaxana looked at Deanna, and you sent her calming thoughts.

"Oh, no..." Jean-Luc looked at you for help, and you shrugged, smiling softly at the hilarity of the situation.

"And in front of his desired mate." Lwaxana gestured to you, and you bit your lower lip, looking away.

"Mother!"

You placed a hand on her arm gently, "It's alright. I believe I have work to do. So I will see you at dinner, Mrs. Troi."

"Lwaxana." She corrected. "You should wear your hair down, dear, it looks very dull pinned up like that."

"Mother," Deanna warned.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you, Mrs. Tr - Lwaxana." You quickly corrected it.

"I will see you at dinner." She said.

You smiled, nodding before looking at the Captain, blush on your cheeks as you walked away.

A few hours later, after checking in with the different stations on the Enterprise, you went to your quarters to get changed for the dinner. You were styling your hair when the door chimed.

"Come in!" You saw the door open in the mirror, and Deanna entered, her steps slow and hesitant.

"I want to apologize for my mother." She told you.

"Forget about it. I have." You looked at her, straightening your uniform. "What do you think?"

"I don't think I have seen you with your hair down before." She smiled.

"It's a special occasion. Besides, your mother is right. It does look better down. There are not many opportunities to do so." You said. "How are you feeling?"

"Anxious, mostly." She told you.

"Have you spoken to Riker?"

"No, not really. I'm hoping to tonight." She sighed. "I am not sure what I can tell him."

"Just be honest with him. That's all he can ask of you. How romantic would it be if he kidnapped you on your wedding day? Running away together." You smiled dreamily.

"He would never do such a thing." She giggled.

"I bet he is thinking about it." You winked.

"We should go before we are late." She smiled.

You agree and walked to the door, looking back when she stopped following. "Deanna?"

"I just want to say something while we're alone." She hugged you, and you returned it. "I will miss you."

You smiled sadly, "I will miss you too, Deanna." You hugged for a moment before pulling away, attempting to be enthusiastic about dinner. "We better leave now before they wonder if you have runoff."

She smiled, following you when you looped your arm with hers.

You quickly found the dinner brought a whole new meaning to the word 'awkward' as Lwaxana chatted away more than necessary, and the gong kept making you flinch in annoyance. You were sure Wyatt was a lovely man, but you could see that neither he or Deanna were fully prepared for their wedding day.

In an attempt to ease the tension between the two mother's, you tried to distract Lwaxana by bringing up the wedding, rather than having her insult the mother of the groom.

"I was curious about the wedding. I have never been to a Betazed ceremony before." You smiled politely.

"It's an ancient ceremony, wildly regarded as the most beautiful in the universe. After the young couple have removed their clothing -"

"The bride and groom go naked?" Tasha asked.

"All guests must go unclothed." Lwaxana began. "It honours the act of love being celebrated."

You took a long sip of your drink, and she placed a hand over yours. "Don't be silly, dear; your body is in great shape. Besides, the Captain quite enjoys the idea of seeing you unclothed."

You bit your lower lip as your eyes met Jean-Luc's who stammered a response, much to the amusement and intrigue of the crew.

"Oh, give it a rest, mother!" Deanna stormed from her seat and when Mr. Homn hit the gong she knocked it over on her way out of the door

"I better go after her." You stood up from the table and shared a look with Jean-Luc as you left. 

For months now you had been dancing around each other. There were times when you believed that he had feelings for you, but then something would happen that would create doubts. You were younger than him, and perhaps that was why he treated you differently. You were a capable Starfleet officer, but he had shown how protective of you he was, while allowing you to do your job.

Lwaxana’s comments gave you hope that there was possible something between you and Jean-Luc, despite his attempts to conceal it. But could you finally be given the chance to do something about it?

Later that evening, you were getting ready for bed, hearing the door chime. You covered your sleepwear with a gown and called for the person to enter.

You were surprised when it was Jean-Luc who walked in.

"Captain, is everything alright?" You asked.

"It was quite the eventful day, wasn't it?" He began.

"Yes," You smiled, moving to sit down on the couch. "Deanna's mother is certainly a outspoken person."

"Yes, very." He agreed, pointing to the space beside you and you gestured for him to join you. "After you had left with Deanna, she told me something that I found to be rather," he paused to find the right word, "enlightening."

"Oh?"

"Yes," He cleared his throat, "She apologized for Deanna's behaviour in the corridor earlier,"

You laughed lightly, shaking your head.

"And she told me not to worry about your perception of me. She mentioned that I was getting on a bit so I should be more forward." He continued.

"You have confused me, Captain." You told him.

"Jean-Luc. Please." You smiled when he corrected you, nodding. "For a while now, two months to be precise, I have felt a shift in our working relationship."

"Am I not performing as I should? Because I can -"

He held a hand up, "No, no. That's not what I was referring to." He said. "For two months now I have felt our dynamic change. And I know that I may not have shown it very well, but Mrs Troi encouraged me to -”

"She gave you a speech too, huh?"

"She spoke to you as well?" He asked.

"Well, I was talking to Deanna after she stormed out of dinner when her mother came in. I sent Deanna to go talk to Riker," He raised an eyebrow and you held a hand up, "Long story. But, Mrs Troi told me how loud my thoughts were in the hallway and she said that I should talk to you to put an end to both of our suffering." You smiled at him. "She also mentioned how pornographic your thoughts were at dinner this evening.”

He looked away and you moved closer to him. “She said Xelo never had such thoughts about her. She sounded jealous.”

He glanced at you, smiling as he looked away. You knew he was vulnerable at this moment so it was up to you to take the next step. You placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to yours, pressing your lips to his gently. You pulled away moments later and met his gaze you knew there was to turning back. Life on the Enterprise would change. For the better.


	7. A Second Chance [ Harry Kim x Reader ]

You thought meeting Harry was a blessing in the beginning. He understood how you felt, both of your having someone at home waiting for you do return. But when you got closer, and it was not uncommon for you to be found in his quarters, you thought it was a curse. Your first kiss was unexpected; you had been talking about home when he kissed you. He quickly pulled away when you froze up and apologized, but you were done before he could say anything else. For days all you could think about was that kiss and how it didn't feel as wrong as you expected it to.

But you had a fiancée at home, and you were trapped on the Delta Quadrant, developing feelings for your best friend.

You entered the mess hall, and Tom noticed you walking in, nudging Harry, who turned around. You approached Neelix, and he gave you a tray.

You walked over to Harry's table, and Tom excused himself, giving you a nod before walking away. You sat down and bit your lower lip.

"About the other night -"

"I don't regret it -"

He paused, eyes widening for a moment. "What?"

You glanced around the mess hall, feeling as if everyone was watching you. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure!" He smiled.

He was called to the bridge, and you smiled softly before eating your lunch. You contemplated the situation you found yourself in, unable to decide what was right and wrong. Was your fiancée still waiting on you? Or had it been looking long enough for it to be considered okay for you to move on?

Slowly, you walked back to your quarters after your shift. You knew Harry had another hour before he would seek you out, and it would give you time to collect your thoughts. You felt guilty for you found yourself comparing your fiancée to Harry. You had more in common with Harry, and he was more interested in your job than your fiancée was. He didn't approve of becoming an Ensign on Voyager, but you had jumped at the chance to be on the ship. And although you regretted it had caused you to become trapped, you couldn't think of a better group to be stuck in the Delta Quadrant with.

You took a sip of tea, looking at the door when it chimed. "Come in." You fluffed the pillow beside you and tried to calm your nerves when Harry walked in.

"Hi."

You stood up, "Hi." You stared for a moment before gesturing to the food replicator. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." He stepped closer. "I've made things awkward, haven't I?"

"No!" You quickly shot down, walking toward him. "I'll admit that the kiss came as a shock, but not unwelcomed."

"But..."

"I have a fiancée. You have Libby. They could still be waiting for us. But I can't deny that my feelings have changed." You explained. "It wasn't intentional, yet it felt like the most natural thing in the world. You know me better than anyone, and I would hate to -"

Harry stepped forward, kissing you tenderly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and were surprised by how passionate it was. You expected to find kissing your best friend awkward a few times, but it was the most exciting thing in the world.

You had no idea what would happen _if_ you made it to the alpha quadrant, but you found that you wouldn't mind a more extended trip. The Voyager was home to you, and after so many months, you began to question if you should stay in the delta quadrant.

The planet that was home to a new breed of humans spread like wildfire through the ship. You had a chance to settle down on the planet that bore a close resemblance to Earth. You wondered if it was a way out. If you didn't go home, you didn't have to explain that you had started a new relationship and break two hearts. But if Harry wasn't going to join you, what would be the point? You had your first fight talking about it, and you were torn. You wanted a place to call home, and Voyager was the closest thing you had, but you longed for more.

You stood outside the cargo bay, staring at the doors and heard your name being called, turning to see Harry running down the corridor. "Don't go." He took a moment to catch his breath. "I know I said that if you wanted to go to the planet, I wouldn't stop you. But I don't want you to go."

You looked away, and he continued. "We'll make it home. And when we do, that's when we worry about -"

"The two people who are going to be heartbroken when we return and tell them we've moved on?" You interrupted.

"They probably have to." He said. "I want you to stay because if we do make it home, I want to have that life you were talking about: the cozy house, the lovely garden, and the pitter-patter of little feet."

You smiled softly, "It wouldn't be the same, would it?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your head. "When we get home, your mother will be so happy to see that your alive. Then she'll notice me, and I'll have to run, so she doesn't kill me."

You giggled into his shoulder. He knew her so well just from the stories you had told him about her.

You knew it was time to come clean. You wouldn't find a better time to tell him, and it had to be now before you changed your mind.

"The baby might occupy her long enough." You told him.

He froze, pulling away to look at you. "You're not -"

You nodded, biting your lip. "I didn't want them to grow up on a ship their whole life." You sighed. "I know I should have said something earlier, but I didn't know-how. We never talked about it, and we've only been dating for -"

He hugged you tightly, and you rested your head on his shoulder. "Why do you always have to do things on your own?" He smiled down at you fondly as he answered all your questions. "Unexpected? Yes. Planned? Not yet. Am I happy about it? Yes, and with a little bit of fear. But that's the fun part."

You smiled, hugging him tightly.

"When did you find out?" He asked, walking down the corridor away from the cargo bay. You felt his hand take yours and rested your head on his shoulder as you walked.

"Three days ago. I was feeling sick, and Kes took me to the sickbay. I'm fourteen weeks along already." You anxiously bit your lip, and he smiled at you, squeezing your hand. You knew he was freaking out like you were, but he was keeping his doubts at bay to be there for you.

"I did think you were starting to get a little chubby, but I thought it was all the replicated snacks you have been eating." He chuckled when you glared at him and followed you when you walked ahead. "I was kidding!"

You passed Captain Janeway and Chakotay in the corridor near the turbo lift, and she was relieved to see you and Harry going in the opposite direction of the cargo bay. Tom had talked about the possibility of you leaving, and he knew Harry would follow. The crew knew about your fight as Harry had slept in his old quarters that night. But Harry knew it was fear that made you want to leave Voyager. You, like him, we're under the impression that it was a short trip. And now it could last for 75 years.

You smiled at them and entered the turbo lift after they exited. "Oh, Ensign L/N." Harry stopped the turbo-lift so she could speak. "I heard from the Doctor this morning -"

"I know it's not the ideal place for a child but -"

"Congratulations, Ensign. To both of you." She smiled before walking away, and you started the turbo lift.

You looked at Harry, who was smiling. He was getting more and more excited.

And that was why it was so hard to accept that he was gone. You thought of all the ways you could go into labor. The ship under a violent attack was not one of them. The ship trembled, and sparks came from consoles. The Doctor kept telling you to push, but you could only think about Harry, who had fallen through a breach.

You cried as Kes squeezed your hand, trying to comfort you, but you needed one person, and he wasn't there.

You screamed as you pushed, and the sound of crying relaxed you, resting your head back as the Doctor checked over your son. The crying stopped, and you looked at the Doctor who was hovering at the incubator.

"What's wrong?" You asked. "What's happened is he okay?"

He and Kes quickly moved around, and you cried into your hands. "God, no. Please, no!"

It was the worst day of your life. And you often had nightmares about it. Even after Harry came from the duplicate ship, holding your child in his arms, you only cried harder.

He handed you the baby, looking surprised to see you. He stepped back and watched you look at the boy in your arms as if he would disappear.

"He looks like his mother." He spoke up.

You looked at him, "The other version of me...what happened to her?"

His expression was solemn. "She - you - died in childbirth on my Voyager. When the Vidiian came on board, I took the baby and passed through the rift."

You nodded, "Neither Voyager was the way it was supposed to be. The other me wasn't supposed to die. And this Harry Kim and our son weren't supposed to die."

"I have spoken to the Captain of this Voyager." He said. "She said that being a member of Starfleet, you get used to weird. And as _weird_ as it seems, I still love you. Even if you are not from my Voyager."

"My Harry died." You whispered.

"And so did my Y/N."

"You're an exact duplicate of Harry, isn't that right?" Kes walked over to you.

"That's right." He said.

"And you have all the same memories and feelings?" Kes continued.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What's your point, Kes?" You sighed.

"My point is, you shouldn't lose each other for a second time. He's still Harry, just a duplication. And you're still the same Y/N he knew."

You understand what she meant.

"Thanks, Kes." She smiled, bowing her head slightly before walking away. You placed your child in the incubator; aware Harry was staring at you, wondering what you were thinking. You turned to him, hesitating for a moment before hugging him tightly. Harry buried his nose in your hair, and you smiled when he kissed your shoulder.

You weren't losing each other for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first imagine book and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, feedback is appreciated x


End file.
